


Time to Relax

by purplemoonabove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dating, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess for Lance, Keith took him in, Lance (Voltron) is a Big Boy in Love Making, Lance ran away from home, M/M, Merman Lance (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Procrastination Sucks, Soulmates, Took me so long to make this, Top Lance (Voltron), boyfriends living together, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemoonabove/pseuds/purplemoonabove
Summary: Lance, a merman, was surprised to see his human boyfriend, Keith, beat out tired from work. An idea in mind, Lance persuaded him to relax together in a nice bath. And soon became more intimate in the best way between them.Keith was in for it all the way, no matter to his tiredness.





	Time to Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I get to post this story! I live in Florida, and I wanted to get this up already before Hurricane Dorian comes tomorrow.
> 
> This story is based off a roleplay I'm currently doing on Instagram direct with some details the same and others my own idea.
> 
> So, I hope you guys enjoy it and please, have Florida in your prayers along with the Caribbean who was hit before us. Thank you for reading :)

Lance jolted at the sharp door slam. He immediately paused his gaming and looked over the couch as speed walking steps headed towards his direction. Lance knew that his roommate had a rough day at work. Good thing he didn’t have to back for the next two days, starting tomorrow. 

He watched innocently as Keith tore off his formal jacket and threw it on the couch’s arm opposite from Lance, before plopping on the reclining chair. His fingers pinched the bridge of his nose, and his black thick eyebrows scrunched together in irritation, enough forcing to leave wrinkle marks — not like he didn’t have them before, not on Lance’s watch with his religious skin care routine. There was now a possibility that he was going to do double time on Keith, but, right now, his stress was the main focus. 

“Bad day, huh?” The question broke the silence. 

“If I stayed there any longer, I would have blown up the place,” was the reply. 

Lance nodded. Figures it would be that stressful. If only it didn’t have such good pay. Otherwise, Keith would quit a long time ago – and that would be before Lance’s arrival since they have been living together for eight months now. “I’m sorry.” 

Keith sighed through his nose, his hand flopping on the arm chair as his dark and tired eyes looked up to him. “It’s not your fault,” he assured. “The workplace has its ups and downs; it’s how it is. It’s fine... Plus, I got plenty of time tomorrow to finally cool off.” He closed his eyes and rested his head back on the furniture. Even though he may look like he’s relaxing, Lance can still notice the remaining stress pouring out of him. 

No longer in the mood to continue his game, Lance turned off the TV. 

And then it hit him. His eyebrows rose at the lightbulb idea, and a smirk grew on his face in acceptance. 

Lance looked over to Keith, who was oblivious to him. It looked like he was about to fall asleep. Oh, that just won’t do, Lance thought as he got up and walked over, almost struts in every step he took. He got a good look of Keith’s face: shadows under his eyes, marks of former wrinkle appearance. The guy was in his early 20’s, he’s not supposed to look close to fifty! 

Lance pouted. “Poor baby...” 

At that said, Keith’s eyes fluttered open the same time Lance grasped his cheeks, having them to roll over to Lance’s face. His eyebrows were about to furrow in confusion, only to relax. Lance notice the realization on his face, and his smirk returned. He then confirmed the rest of Keith’s assuming; he leaned down closer to Keith, sealing their lips with a gentle kiss. Immediately, Keith returned and their lips developed a slow dance. As the dance was done, Keith slowly adjusted himself, sitting up and pushing up further. He held back a smirk as he felt Keith’s energy coming back, the stress also departing. Lance then felt the familiar leathered fingerless gloves, gloves he figured could be Keith’s second skin sometimes, grasping his biceps. 

A wet substance then traced over his lower lip. Lance would give him access, but he had a plan to stay on track for. He pulled back, and a cute whine escaped from Keith, pouting at him. Lance smiled and kissed his forehead as an apology. Keith’s eyes followed as Lance walked over to the front of him, picking up his hands and holding them close. 

“How about having a nice, relaxing bath with me?” He offered. “Then afterwards, maybe get some snacks and cuddle with Netflix?” 

Keith smiled with content. “I would love that.” 

Letting Lance pull him up, he didn’t expect the idea would involve him being bridal carried. Flustered, he slapped Lance’s chest, getting a chuckle out of him in response. Once arrived to the bathroom, he placed Keith back on his feet and gave a quick kiss on his cheek, the blush fading only to full blown go pink as Lance headed over to the bathtub. 

He liked the bathroom. It wasn’t too extravagant, nor was it cheap and too small for even one person to handle. It was just right, and with enough room to hold them, and probably two other people, together. The water ran out from the faucet and into the corner bathtub, Lance checking the water before looking over to Keith. Just in time to view him unbutton his work shirt, one by one revealing his skin. 

He started to remove it when he paused halfway, the clothing stopping at his elbows with his bent arms holding in place. He smirked. “Like what you see~?” 

“Mmm, yes~” he purred. “How did I get so lucky to have you?” 

“That’s my line.” The sexy look was soon gone as Keith straightened his arms, dropping his shirt and making himself sexier. Lance then walked over to Keith and got his knees before Keith would notice as he removed his gloves. 

“_OH!” _Keith shouted then darted down. A devious Lance looked back at him with a Cheshire smirk due to quickly undoing his pants and yanking them, and his underwear, down to his ankles in a second. 

“A little warning next time?!” The annoyance in his tone didn’t match the now red blush on his cheeks. 

Lance snickered. “This is what you get since you did that to me before.” 

“You watched me before I did it, not unexpectedly!” 

“Well, it’s not my fault,” Lance teased, getting up and close to Keith’s space, the blush darkening at the sight of lust in his blue eyes. “You never cease to surprise me after all...” 

Lance then pulled back, leaving a frozen Keith in place as he quickly removed his clothes. Keith watched with admiration, biting his lower lip as Lance turned to the tub, bending down to check the water temperature. The lip bite remained as he smirked, checking out that firm brown ass of Lance he loved to grip on. His “little friend” in between his legs twitched in agreement. 

Keith was oblivious to everything except his ass, having him unaware of Lance turning off the water and adding the unscented bath bomb in the water, smiling as it effervesced. Then, he picked out two essential oils, orange and vanilla, to pour into the tub, mixing them and the bomb with his hand. The mixed scents caught Keith’s attention as he smelled and felt his body relaxing. The two were their favorite oils to mix, Keith on relaxing and Lance on skin care. 

The sound of disturbed water then broke him out of the relax trance, having him look up and smiled wide. 

No matter how many times he saw it, he still couldn’t believe it. 

Sitting on the corner infused to the wall with a low level underwater you can rest upon was his roommate and boyfriend, the flippers of his blue tail flowing about on the surface. Eight months of living together and Keith still couldn’t believe that Lance McClain — or Lance of _Atlantis _— was a merman. And not just any merman, but a prince! 

Lance was chosen out of all the others to marry a future queen, but due to stress, expectations, and encouragements from others, especially from his family, Lance wasn’t happy about the arrangement. He couldn’t stand it and decided to leave home, but unfortunately for him, his choice caused him to get lost in a storm. By the time it was over, he was drifted to shore, unconscious from the exhaustion. His tail turned to legs as he dried up on the sand. 

The incident happened on a Friday night, and Keith was walking on the sandy shore to help with his artist block. The last thing he expected was to find an unconscious and naked Lance near the water. Long after, Keith brought him home, and looked after him since he was considered homeless and lost. Keith tried to persuade him into contacting his parents, but Lance refused and had Keith thought he was too stubborn. 

It wasn’t long until Keith realized he _really _can’t contact his family. Not unless they have underwater iPhones under the sea. And all because he chose to walk in at a bad time. 

One day, he had a hard day at work and just wanted to soak in the bathtub. The hell that he went through at work made him oblivious to the fact that Lance was nowhere in sight as he changed his clothes and headed to the bathroom. Once he opened the door, all of the draining he got from work immediately came back to him, eyes bulging out and his eyebrows touching the hairline behind his bangs. All thanks to the sight of a sleeping Lance, with his tail sticking out from the large pile of bubbles, the flippers resting on a side of the corner bathtub. 

After convincing Lance that he was not going to exploit or use him for greed and power, their friendship got stronger – and eventually became more. The last thing Keith ever expected was to fall in love with a guy that came straight out of a mythology book. The same goes to Lance on falling in love with the creatures his people considered them the enemy. However, they didn’t care about what anyone would think. It was a forbidden love, but a love that brought them together in the first place. No threat or power on Earth, land and sea, could change their minds. 

Staring at him long enough, Keith then followed and climbed into the tub, sighing at the feel of the warm temperature and the mixed essential oils’ scents filling his nose. He smiled over to Lance then moved over to him, sitting beside him on the level. Lance wrapped his arm around his shoulders, bringing Keith closer to his side. The feel of Lance’s smooth skin mixed with the returning patches of scales, matching his cerulean tail, had Keith nuzzle up to him happily. 

“How do you feel?” He asked close to his ear. 

“Better.” Keith rested his head on his shoulder. “Thank you. I really needed this.” 

“Anything for you, kitten.” Keith blushed at the nickname. Lance got it from seeing a quick cat video off YouTube, and since then the nickname stayed. The merman then kissed his forehead and nuzzled his cheek against his mullet hair, enjoying the feel of the water with his tail again. 

It wasn’t too long ago when he brought his tail back, but Lance would admit that there were times he wished he went back into the ocean, just to swim about in the open area. As much as he liked the tub, it was closed up and too cramp for his liking. Maybe he could ask Keith to take him somewhere, a place where they don’t have to worry about other people spotting them, or the possibility of mer coincidentally finding him, with a relaxing atmosphere as this with a large area of water to swim about freely. Lance would like that, but he would love it more because Keith would be with him. 

How he thanks the god of the oceans for leading Lance to this wonderful, caring, determine, cocky, and handsome human being. A human that actually cared for him, instead of use him for cruel and selfish desires like other humans. Especially when Keith’s desires are more... agreeable with Lance. 

And speaking of desire, it’s time for the next part of his plan... 

Lance glanced at Keith’s face, seeing how serene he looked. He kissed the pale forehead, planting multiple tiny kisses on both the skin and the bangs while his other hand reached over to grasp the other side of the neck, close to his wrapped arm. As he planted, Lance felt Keith tilting his head to give more access to, having Lance hold back a smile while he trailed down on the side of his face. 

“Mmm~” 

Liking the response, Lance then crossed over to his nose, Keith tilting further in wanting more. With his hooded blue eyes, he watched the fluttering of the black eyelashes when he kissed both eyelids, lingering a tad longer on both. He watched as the pink reappeared slowly. This plan was starting nicely for the two. 

All over Keith’s face was given multiple kisses on his skin from his forehead to his lips, where the kiss lingered the longest. Both tanned hands trailed down to his waist, and Keith’s bare hands came upon his head, one grasping a cheek and the other fingering through the brown hair. As Lance trailed his lower lip, this time, Keith gave him access to go through another round of tonsil hockey. He moaned at the delicious and exciting battle of their tongues for the success of dominance, and every time Lance became the ultimate champ. Neither minded though as both rummaged through each other’s mouths, getting turned on. 

As addicting Keith’s lips were, oxygen was cruel to remove himself from. He pulled back, bringing the oxygen back in his lungs while looking over Keith’s face. Cheeks pink, lips plump and glistened, eyes cloudy, and his body temperature getting high under his touch. 

He was so beautiful Lance just wanted to kiss him again. 

Although, Keith was one step ahead of him. 

The human got up, the excessive water pouring down on his waist, and then went over to Lance, mounting on his tail with his knees for grounding. Hypnotized by the sight, Lance immediately wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him in case he slipped off the level, before leaning forward and start kissing on his neck, their damp torsos touching. 

“_Aah_... L-Lance,” Keith moaned. His arms wrapped around his neck, and both hands rummaged through the brown hair, pushing Lance’s head down further in need of more. “Ah, darling~ You make me feel so good~” 

Lance simpered against his skin. “Glad to hear that,” he responded, his voice now deep than before. Keith whimper at the familiar tone. “I want you.” Kiss. “To feel so good.” Kiss. “My little kitten~” Despite the position he’s in, Lance can tell Keith’s cheeks turn from pink to red at the nickname. Thank you, YouTube for those cat videos. 

“You have been working so hard...” His nose trailed with the vein on his neck, his heated breath softly puffing on the skin. “...that you’re ready to sleep before you get home...” He stopped at his ear. 

“That worries me so; the only thing that should make you pass out...” His lips curled into a devious smirk. “..._ is what I will do to you~_” 

Keith gasped then whimpered at the gentle nibbling on the ear lobe. “Don’t you agree?” 

“Y-yes,” Keith managed to say, the pleasure overwhelming and Lance haven’t even begun to wreck him. Yet. A deep and dark chuckle rumbled from Lance’s throat. 

“Good kitty~” 

The red blush now covered his face, matching freshly made tomatoes. 

It’s ironic how this independent, hard-working, doesn’t-allow-bull, and self-confident Keith was the same guy who’s currently the vulnerable and adorable submissive to Lance. Sure, his past lovers knew about it, but Lance was the only one Keith allowed to own it. The human was also quite surprised on how Lance was the same — one moment he’s this cheerful, outgoing, and curious cutie of a merman, and the next he’s the forever sexy, confident, tempting, and controlling dominant boyfriend Keith had always dreamed about. 

The guys before were nothing in comparison to Lance, half-fish or not. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud moan, escaping his lips as Lance sucked on a sensitive part below his jaw. They made love plenty of times for Lance know which areas that can have Keith crumble in his hands. 

“Aah! Lance~!” 

The said merman then pulled away, almost getting a whimper out of him if it weren’t for the deep and passionate kiss getting rid of it. Before doing so, he caught sight of the red on Lance’s cheeks, aware that he was just as turned on. Probably more than him. 

Even though Lance was in control, Keith wanted to give the same pleasure back. Focusing his lips on the kiss, Keith brought a hand down underwater, and gently traced his finger on the now sensitive silt on his tail, causing Lance to pull back and moan. Keith was now the one smirking. 

“Lance, you always know how to make me feel so good,” he started, the lust full blown in his eyes. “But I want more, and you know it.” Two fingers now spread the silt apart, Lance shuddering and bringing back his head. Keith licked his lips as he spotted a quick yet blurry sight of what was wiggling inside. His own cock twitched in excitement, and his heart raced the same way. 

“I wanna taste you, Lancey~ Give me your cock~” 

Lance blushed and moaned at those words, nodding eagerly. Getting his mind to clear up a little, the merman then moved over to where he sat previously, hopping up and revealing all of his torso and half of his tail—especially what came out of the silt. 

Keith kept his eyes on it as he followed, resting on Lance’s tail as he stared at the beauty. The excitement was out in the open on Keith’s face, Lance noticed, making him happy as his heart fluttered. Sure, Keith was filled with lust, but the fact that he loved him and everything about his mer self just makes Lance so happy. 

Keith, holding back drooling, bit his lower lip as he grasped the base of the warm, sensitive, and blue **_10-inch _**cock of Lance’s, so deliciously thick on size and hardness. He stroked it slowly, the palm feeling the veins and twitches from it. 

“Oh, I love your cock, Lance~” he praised. “It’s so beautiful, so sexy... and _so delicious_~” 

Lance huffed out a laugh. “Well then. It’s a good thing it’s yours to own, right?” 

Keith hummed in agreement, smiling wide. “Right~” 

His dark lusted eyes stayed with Lance’s blue ones as his tongue stuck out and licked slowly from the base to the tip. Lance broke the contact, closing his eyes and moaning loud as he once more brought his head back. He loved Keith’s mouth on him. With the way he treats it, he practically made himself a slave for it — and who can blame him, really? He was bigger (and better) than the average male, especially the ones Keith dated before. 

“Ahh! Kitten~!” 

Lance immediately reached up and grabbed the top of the mullet as the owner started sucking on the tip, moaning at the precum leaking out. The first time the two made love, Keith found out two things about his boyfriend’s release: 

\- the release smelled and tasted sweet, almost like candy 

\- and, the amount can fill up an entire champagne glass in one go (at least, that’s what he assumed because his release was_ a lot_!) 

It just makes him more addicting to Keith. 

Lance whimpered at the vibrations released from the moan, gripping tightly on the hair and on the tub’s edge as Keith sank on the member. He then bobbed his head, his eyes closed to focus on making Lance crumble. 

And what skills he gave, no matter on its length. Lance blushed dark, panting at the feel of his mouth. He knew his lips were skilled and addicting to kiss, but the desire on having them on his hard self, human or mer, was strong. It made him a little jealous that there were guys before Lance that Keith went down on. However, it made him proud, direct to his ego, knowing that no one was better than him. Keith was all his, and Lance was all his. They were meant to be, as Poseidon led him to his mate, the one he got separated by Zeus. Forbidden or not, Lance got his mate and there was no power in the world that could take him away. 

Especially when Keith’s attempts to deep throat him was also a major turn-on. 

Keith breathed to his nose as he held on, moaning and groaning at the seven inches he could handle. Lance gave up long ago on convincing that he didn’t need to do it, but he was stubborn. And if Keith wasn’t so sexy, Lance would have found it sweet. 

Keith then pulled back, a loud gasp coming out of him with a thin tail of saliva connected from his glistened lips to the soaked member, only for Keith to continue bobbing while his hand stroked what was untouched, lubing Lance and having him lose his mind further. 

“Ah-ahhhh! K-Keith! I’m g-gonna—” 

Keith stopped, immediately pulled back with a pop smacking from his lips. Lance whined as he smirked up at him. 

“As much as I love you, cumming in my mouth, I would very much like it done inside what _you _own~” 

The blush remained, but a returning smirk was done as he sunk back in the water, now cool to touch. “Since when did you became all smooth~?” 

“Since I got a hot, sexy, and wonderful merman of a boyfriend~” 

Keith then wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling Lance down into another kiss while adjusting himself to mount on him perfectly. 

“Mm, I should be stretching you.” His hand was already trailing to the pale cheeks below. 

“Heh, no need. Did it for you while sucking your delicious self~” he purred, planting kissed on his jaw. 

Lance’s lips curled happily. He was so damn lucky to have Keith as his boyfriend! 

His hands were halfway underwater, cupping the cheeks and his finger gently teasing the stretched hold. Keith shivered and whimpered softly, curling up a little towards the tan neck. One moment he’s a vixen, the next he’s a kitten — What a cutie! 

Keith then immediately straightened up, standing up to place himself over the hard member Lance held for him. One hand on Lance’s shoulder, Keith took a few deep breaths and slowly lowered himself down. Lance was a big boy, neither one can’t deny. Heck, Lance made sure Keith took his time every time since the first; the pleasure Keith got from riding him cause massive pain inside his ass, making it difficult for him to walk. If it weren’t for one of the potions Lance brought with him from home, it would have taken an entire week, maybe longer, for Keith to recover. 

Once the tip was inside, both immediately moaned at the stretch and tightness. Lance placed both hands on his hips, holding him as Keith took a breath and sunk down further. 

“Take it easy, kitten,” he urged, the human nodding in understanding. 

Keith was getting better at sinking. The time it took for Keith to take in Lance’s huge cock was minimizing every time. However, after taking in six inches, it was the remaining four that Keith paused on, taking a breath while pausing in an uncomfortable position. If it weren’t for Lance’s hold, he would have fallen even with his grip on the shoulder. Lance massaged his hips, getting a sigh from Keith and a thank you smile on his tired face. 

Closing his eyes and dropping his head once more, Keith took steady breaths before taking in a large one and sunk down slowly. It felt like hours, but it was only a few seconds as Keith finally reached the bottom, his ass touching the tail with a stuttering moan. 

Keith then wrapped his arms again as he leaned down for a kiss, both moaning as their hands touched each other while their lips wrestled. 

“You’re getting better at this, kitten,” Lance said, breathless. 

“Good to hear,” Keith responded, equally breathless. 

“You ready?” 

Keith nodded then leaned in for another kiss. With his legs, he lifted his hips up, the cock coming out until stopping halfway before sinking back down, splashing the water softly. The drop made Keith moan against Lance’s lips before doing it again, slow and smooth. 

Both of their eyes were closed and their faces were pressed up against each other, their lips releasing soft moans as Keith rode him, pale arms around the neck and tan arms around the active hips. The two loved it when they were close up to each other as they made love, not willing to let go of each other. The closeness represented how close they were before Zeus tore them apart, but now the lightning god can’t do anything about them or anyone else anymore. They were reborn into different species, but still remained on Earth together instead of one in the afterlife. The love they have for each other kept them going on not just living their lives, but to continue on their adjoined paths until they meet once again. 

Lance and Keith, a pair so unique that it’s impossible to believe it’s real. 

And forevermore will their love remain. 

“Ahh~! L-Lance!” 

“Yesss~ Oh! Keep it up, baby~!” 

The riding increased speed, having Keith splashing the water without a care. Arms still wrapped around each other, Keith brought his head back, moaning loudly at the ceiling while Lance pressed his forehead on the collarbone, huffing at the hot and squirming feel. He couldn’t stay still any longer. Without warning, and without Keith noticing, Lance adjusted his tail a bit until he got a good grounding for himself before thrusting sharply upward. 

Keith gasped and let out a choked moan. 

“R-right there~ Darling, right ther—AAAHH!! LANCE!” 

Lance, holding the hips firmly, started pounding the ass, hitting direct at Keith’s prostrate. The human squirmed and screamed at the pleasure, running about in his veins as reactions. He wanted to pull away, but he also wanted more of that large and long cock. It drove him crazy every time. 

The thickness. 

The length. 

The stretching to his walls. 

The easy sliding when clenched repeatedly. 

And best of all, the incoming release Keith knew was close. 

Keith gripped on his shoulders. “L-Lance, I-I-I'm—” 

“I know,” he breathed. “So am I. L-Let's – Ahh! – cum t-together!” 

Keith nodded eagerly before hopping with the sharp pounding. One, two, three, four sharp thrusts before a silent scream escaped out of Keith, his release spilling on Lance’s chest and the surface of the water. The tight clenching broke Lance, having him groan tiredly as he released deep inside Keith, the cum leaking out while doing so. Keith shuddered and whimpered at the hot feel before flopping on Lance’s body, his cheek resting on his shoulder with his breath panting against his neck. Lance’s strength ended on him, having him float on the surface with Keith while loosely holding Keith. 

A little energy coming back, Keith looked up at him, his chin on his chest. A tired smile on his lips. “Thank you... darling. I really... needed this.” 

Lance returned the smile and brought a hand up to his hair, fingering through and got a hum out of Keith. “Anything for you, kitten.” 


End file.
